


gotta love that infamous parker luck

by aliteralskittle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, One Shot, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralskittle/pseuds/aliteralskittle
Summary: Peter Parker has the worst luck ever. Especially during field trips.Tony is going to have an actual heart attack one day because of the kid.(Basically the Field Trip trope except there's a bomb and Peter Parker is a self-sacrificial piece of shit. Also, set before Infinity War and Endgame because we're not ready to deal with that just yet)





	gotta love that infamous parker luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared to watch Endgame and I wanted to post at least one Irondad fic before everything goes to shit so here you go, please enjoy 
> 
> Also follow me on Instagram @aliteralskittle!

Field trips are decidedly the best examples of the infamous Parker Luck. Peter can't remember a single one that’s ever gone well. In his short high school career, he’s been bitten by spiders, knocked out by his (ex) girlfriends dad, and forced to scale a 555 foot stone pencil.

Maybe the universe just has a thing against him legally being out of class during school hours.

Peter’s sitting in Decathlon practice one afternoon- one of the many he’d begun to attend again- when he notices Mr. Harrison practically vibrating in his seat with excitement. The man is trembling like a bottle rocket about to take off through the ceiling. His eyes are gleaming with an almost manic excitement.

Usually, Harrison alternates between only two states: sleep deprived and anxiously coffee high. This is something completely different, and it’s sending warning bells off in Peter's head.

The rest of practice passes uneventfully, despite their advisor’s abnormal enthusiasm. Peter almost forgets about the strangeness of it until it’s Harrison’s turn to give the closing remarks.

“I have an exciting announcement,” He declares, grinning widely at them. Peter is hit with a sudden tug of dread in the pit of his stomach.  _Please no._ “As a reward for our win at last year’s Academic Decathlon, we’re allowed to take one educational, school-funded trip. That being said, we were personally invited by Ms. Pepper Potts herself to visit Stark Tower next week Friday!”

The room explodes as Peter’s teammates begin to chatter excitedly. MJ perks up considerably at the mention of the name Pepper Potts. Abe looks like he’s about to pass out from shock. Flash is snickering in Peter’s direction.

Ned grabs his best friend’s shoulders and shakes them excitedly.

“Can you believe it? Stark Tower, Peter! _Stark Tower_.” He repeats breathlessly, an awestruck look plastered across his face. Peter, on the other hand, isn’t so amused.

“Ned, what am I going to do?” He groans, sinking lower into his chair. It’s a stark contrast from the exhilarated mood of the rest of his teammates. “I’m screwed.”

“What are you talking about?” Ned stares at his best friend as if he grew a second head, putting his excited antics on pause. “You practically live there anyway, what’s the big deal?”

“That’s the problem! How am I supposed to keep my cover when we visit the tower?” Peter hisses, glancing left and right suspiciously. “Someone will recognize me, or they’ll find out the internship is fake and then put it together that I wasn’t in the monument in DC and that I’m spiderm-”

“Relax, Peter,” Ned interjects, cutting off his best friend’s nervous rambling. “You’re basically a Stark Industries intern anyway. You work in Tony Stark’s personal lab, I’m sure you’ll be able to make something up.”

Peter groans with frustration and scrubs at his eyes with the palms of his hands. Ned pats his back reassuringly. “Dude, this is gonna be epic.”

Peter isn’t quite as sure

 

* * *

 

“Okay, something is up. What’s bothering you, kid? And don’t try to say it’s nothing,” Tony cuts off Peter’s refute before it even leaves his mouth. “You’ve been on mute all afternoon, and that is not the Peter Parker I know.”

After a few seconds under the mechanic’s suspicious stare, Peter deflates. He groans dramatically and puts his head down on the lab table. A muffled waterfall of words come tumbling out from his slumped form.

“Pepper invited my Decathlon team to Stark Tower for a tour next week Friday and now everyone is gonna find out that I don’t really work here and god I’m gonna get so much shit for it and then they’re gonna realize that I’m Spider-Man and my identity will be leaked and people are gonna talk and- _ohmygodMr.Starkyouknew?_ ” He cuts off, head popping up with a look of betrayal. Tony’s shoulders are shaking with badly concealed laughter.

“Kid, I was the one who asked Pep to invite you guys.” He asks, chuckling as Peter gapes at him with horror. “Is that really what you’ve been worried about?”

“Yeah,” Peter mumbles, casting his gaze downward with embarrassment. The billionaire shakes his head fondly and ruffles the kid’s hair.

“And here I was, worrying that you were going to tell me you caught some life-threatening disease. Don’t even sweat about the trip. Seriously. I was even planning on using it as an opportunity to legitimize your internship.” Tony mentions casually. His mentee’s head shoots up immediately.

“Really? I can be a real intern?”

The billionaire rolls his eyes. “I’d say you are one with the amount of time you spend here anyway.” He leans over and gives Peter a shit-eating grin. “And besides, I can actually order you around now. Maybe make you get me some coffee.”

The kid wrinkles his nose. “I think you’re confusing intern with assistant.”

Tony’s eyes gleam. “Whatever you say, squirt. We’ll see where you are in a couple of months.”

* * *

 

All too quickly, the day of the field trip arrives for the Decathlon team. They’re boarded onto bright yellow school buses wearing bright yellow Decathlon jackets to match. Peter sighs and sinks into a lumpy grey bus seat with Ned to his right and MJ a seat in front.

His classmates file in around him, conversing excitedly. Nervousness bubbles in the pit of his stomach.

Thankfully, the ride there is relatively uneventful. He attempts to shake off the anxiety by engaging Ned in a healthy debate over which Star Wars movie is the best: New Hope or Empire Strikes Back? (The correct answer is New Hope, Peter won’t accept anything else.) MJ reads a good chunk of her book as they wait in midmorning traffic for Stark Tower to appear through the graying bus windows.

“Look!” Someone behind them exclaims, pointing a finger at the monstrous building looming over them. The chatter immediately dies down as his classmates begin to crane their necks to look at the tower. Peter glances up and takes a deep breath in through his nose. They’re here.

It’s only after the bus comes to a halt that things start to go downhill.

“Yo Penis! Where’s Tony Stark? I thought you said he’d come to greet us.” Flash calls from the back of the bus. Whispers and giggles immediately erupt. Peter can feel his ears burn and his face flush.

“Don’t listen to them.” Ned soothes as he watches Peter’s hands curl into fists. “He’s just being a dick.”

Peter huffs out a laugh. “Nothing new there.”

Truth be told, he’s mostly worried about what his other teammates think. Most of them don’t believe him, and there’s only so many times he can pull the Stark Internship excuse card before it gets old. Despite common belief, Peter has somewhat of a reputation to uphold. He doesn’t want to be labeled as the compulsive liar of the school.

Yeah, things aren’t looking too hot for him as of right now.

Unfortunately, Flash continues to pester him even as they exit the bus and Peter wishes that the pavement would swallow him whole. MJ’s glaring daggers at the bully, looking about half a second away from marching up to him and giving him a solid right hook. 

By sheer force of will, she refrains. If Michelle wants any chances of preserving the Midtown name and being accepted into a good college (more importantly, not going to jail.) she has to refrain from doing anything drastic.

Instead, she settles for a death glare and a whispered warning of, “Eugene Thomspon I swear to god I will kick your ass off of this goddamn team.” with enough venom to incapacitate an elephant. And it seems to do the trick. Flash doesn’t say another word the entire time MJ is by Peter’s side.

 _Thank you_ , Peter mouths to her. She shrugs. _Whatever, loser._ The interior of the tower somehow manages to be even more impressive than the outside, with large glass windows that stretch from floor to ceiling and display cases housing actual prototype Iron Man suits. Everyone immediately flocks over to admire them, leaving Peter to help MJ and Harrison collect their visitor passes from the front desk. He glances around the lobby area, feeling uncomfortable.

In all the countless hours he’s spent at the tower, he’s never actually _been_ to the lobby. Usually, he takes a private elevator from the garage after Happy drops him off or swings to the Iron Man landing area and gets FRIDAY to let him in. Peter definitely doesn't feel like an intern right now (they need Stark IDs?!), and it’s just his luck that Flash seems to pick up on this.

“You don’t intern here Penis, you don't even have a badge.” The bully snickers, watching as Peter pins a white visitor pass to the front of his shirt. Irritation flares underneath the wall-crawlers skin. He exhales slowly through his nose and rounds to face the other teen.

“Look, Flash, I’m just here to enjoy the trip and see some cool tech. I don’t want any trouble, so just drop it, okay?” Peter reasons evenly. It just earns him a snort and an eye-roll.

“ _Fake_.” Flash whispers as he shoves past the other teen to collect his badge. It takes all of Peter’s willpower to pretend to stumble back.

“Good morning Midtown Tech! Please fasten your white security passes securely to your jackets where it will be visible at all times.” A young Stark employee chirps into her headset from behind the information desk. “My name is Olivia, and I’ll be your tour guide today!”

As she rounds the corner of the desk and begins to near the group, he can see that she’s a shorter brunette with pixie-like features and a bright smile. Peter’s never seen her before in his life.

 _Jesus_ , how did he ever think he could pretend to be an intern here?

Olivia gestures for the group to follow, and they trail behind her like ducklings. After crossing the lobby they reach a set of metal detectors and a doorway with a badge scanner.

“Unfortunately, it is against company policy to allow guests to bring in any bags into the higher levels of the tower. We do have lockers for storage though if you could kindly follow me.” She announces, leading them to a side room where they can store their belongings. Peter grabs a locker next to Ned’s and stuffs his backpack inside without much thought.

He’s just about to close the metal door when he remembers. His suit is in his backpack, which means he’s going to be separated from it for the entire length of the tour. It’s not the end of the world, and he’s certainly gone without it for way longer than just a couple hours. But it’s a field trip. Things always go wrong on field trips, and Peter would feel a lot better if he could deal with those problems with the suit still with him.

“Hurry up Parker!” Michelle calls from the front of the room. Peter shakes himself out of his thoughts and slams the locker shut. He’s just being paranoid. The suit isn’t necessary, especially not in Stark Tower.

“Okay! Now that that’s all settled, let’s get started on this tour. First, we’re going to have you step through these metal detectors, and then scan your pass on the screen like so.” Olivia demonstrates this by walking calmly through the machine and pressing her security badge face down on the screen. She’s welcomed to the other side by a flash of green and an automated voice declaring her as a level 5 R&D employee.

Each of Peter’s classmates repeat this process with their own guest passes, but instead of announcing them as level 5 employees, the automated voice announces them as level 1 visitors.

Finally, it's just him and Ned still on the lobby side. Peter grips his white badge tightly and braces himself for the humiliation of being labeled as a level 1 nobody in the building of the company he supposedly works for.

He steps through the metal detectors, trying to ignore the smug grin Flash is proudly sporting at the moment, and is just about to scan his guest pass when the voice of FRIDAY stops him in his tracks.

“Biometrics scan complete: Peter Parker, level 10, personal intern.” She announces smoothly from the ceiling. Some of his teammates jump. Mr. Harrison pales considerably. Even Flash looks stunned as they search for the invisible person in the room. Peter wants to die.

“No need to be alarmed, that’s just FRIDAY, the AI that runs this building.” Olivia reassures, waving the last of them through the doorway. She turns to face Peter and gives him an impressed look. “Dang kid, I’ve never met anyone other than Potts and Stark themselves with that level of clearance. You his intern?”

Peter nods. Flash looks pissed. Their guide just whistles appreciatively.

“You’re going places kid.” She praises in a lowered voice, just for him to hear. He smiles gratefully at her as she takes her place at the front of the group once more.

For the next couple of hours, the tour passes normally. They see some chem labs with huge glass windows that allow them to observe scientists at work. They look at formulas and listen to a quick seminar discussing the importance of STEM studies. Abe furiously jots notes. Even MJ looks mildly interested.

Next they see the robotics labs, and are given the chance to work on some prototype rover bots under the supervision of Harrison and Olivia. Peter’s actually enjoying himself. He and Ned study coding on holographic screens and delve into discussions about programming AI’s.

When lunch finally rolls around, everyone is still buzzing with excitement from the events of the day. Olivia leads them up to a cafeteria bustling with employees and lets them loose. There are tables and beanbag chairs scattered around the room, not to mention a wide selection of food and state of the art coffee machines. People are lounging around and enjoying their break.

Man, Peter would have _killed_ to be a real intern here.

Eventually, he ends up sitting at a table with MJ and Ned in a secluded corner of the massive room. She pulls out a book (from where he has no idea) and immediately becomes unresponsive, only pausing occasionally to comment briefly on his and Ned’s conversation.

Peter relaxes for the first time all day. So far nothing bad has really happened, and they’re scheduled to leave in a little under two hours. He’s seen some amazing tech and met some cool employees, and this is shaping up to be the best field trip he’s ever been on in his life.

Ned picks up on his less anxious mood pretty quickly. “Dude, I told you this was gonna be epic. You basically made Flash look like an asshole with that whole biometrics scan thing, and we got to work with Stark tech. It doesn’t get any better than this.”

As if on cue, Peter’s phone suddenly goes off. Peter is excitedly agreeing with Ned when he glances down to check the caller ID. He has to do a double take when he sees his screen.

“Mr. Stark?” He answers the call with wide eyes. Ned’s mouth snaps shut. MJ even glances up, looking mildly surprised.

“Hey kid, I’m gonna need you to be on the lookout for Happy. He’s coming down to collect you and the other ankle biters pretty soon.” Tony says over the phone. There’s the sound of someone else’s murmured speech on the other side. “Pep says hi, by the way.”

“Wait, what do you mean Mr. Stark? Why is Happy coming? I-“ Peter is cut off as the call is ended. He blinks in shock and pulls the device away from his ear.

“Dude, what was that about?” Ned asks, looking awestruck. “I can’t believe Tony Stark just called you.”

“Well, unfortunately, he just did. And now it’s on me to collect the rest of you and your team.” A new voice grumbles. Peter and Ned turn to find an _unhappy_ Happy Hogan standing awkwardly next to their table.

“Happy?” Peter asks, looking confused. The man waves a hand to shut him up.

“Don’t bother asking me why, I don’t know,” Happy sighs. “Just round up the rest of your friends.”

It’s like herding cats, but finally the Midtown Decathlon team is all accounted for and waiting patiently near the security head. The man looks like he wants to be anywhere other than here, which makes Peter wonder even more, why is he here?

“Hi, I’m Happy Hogan, nice to meet you all.” The head of security says in a monotone voice, glancing at the elevators like he’s half tempted to make a run for it. “Mrs. Potts authorized a visit to her office, and she asked me to escort you there now.”

Muttering something about asset management being a load of crap, Happy turns to lead them towards the elevator doors. Peter’s teammates are losing their shit.

“This is the coolest day ever.” Abe whispers with wide eyes.

“Do you think we’ll see Iron Man?” Another boy asks, looking starstruck.

For some odd reason, Peter doesn’t doubt they will.

 

* * *

 

“Welcome, Midtown Tech.” Pepper greets warmly as they step into her office. It’s really more of a personal floor more than it is an office, with high concrete ceilings and windows for walls. The New York skyline spans around them in all its glory.

His teammates gape and look around breathlessly, captivated by the workspace of a billionaire CEO. Peter’s more interested in the figure lounging on an office chair next to an elegant glass desk. Tony locks eyes with him and instantly gives him a shit-eating grin. Peter rolls his eyes to the heavens.

“I know it may seem like a lot, but I’m so glad to have you all here.” Pepper greets directly in front of their group, moving to shake Mr. Harrison’s hand. He looks like he’s about half a second away from passing out. “I’m here to answer any and every question you have about Stark Industries.”

Her eyes sweep over their group and come to a brief stop on Peter. She gives him a small, reassuring smile before moving her gaze again. God, he loves Pepper.

Thankfully, his teammates are respectful and ask some genuine questions. They stop joking around. Pepper tells them about Stark Industries efforts to create affordable, environmentally friendly power. She explains the future plans for the company and the new technologies they’re creating. Michelle starts furiously taking notes in her distress sketchbook.

All the while, Tony sits quietly behind her desk and watches his fiance speak. He’s uncharacteristically well behaved, and Peter wonders why Tony is even here. Last time he checked, the billionaire’s daily plans involved working in the lab until 5 am, chugging two cups of black coffee, and then crashing around noon.

Definitely not acting like a responsible adult and taking a trip to visit his fiance for no apparent reason.

“Any questions?” Pepper asks the team after she finishes her speech. Hands immediately fly up. She picks on Cindy Moon, who asks about Stark Industries plans for further research in Arc Reactor technology. Pepper brightens at the girl’s intelligent question.

“Excuse me? Mrs. Potts?” Flash asks once the CEO is done answering Cindy. “I was wondering about some internship opportunities for high school students like me. Is it possible to apply this summer?”

Maybe it’s just Pepper’s sharp instincts, but something flashes across her face for a brief second. She can already tell that there’s some other meaning behind the question. Peter’s heart pounds in his chest

“Yes, you can apply, but we don’t typically take high schoolers for internships.” She answers carefully. Flash’s face instantly morphs into one of triumph. Peter wants to shake his head and cut the guy off before he can even ask the question.

“Then how can I get an internship like Peter Parker? If he actually does intern here.” Flash asks a little too innocently. Pepper’s eyes burn with irritation. She’s just about to answer him when a voice cuts her off.

“Well, as a matter of fact, Peter Parker is actually my personal intern.” Tony Stark mentions casually, standing and stretching lazily as he finally announces his presence to the class. “So yes, it is possible for a bright, hard-working student like him to get an internship here at Stark Industries.”

Flash’s jaw is on the floor (along with the rest of his teammates) as Tony strolls over and throws an arm over Peter’s shoulders. The web-slinger can’t help but bask in a brief moment of satisfaction at the horrified look on the bully’s face.

As the shock breaks and his classmates rush forward with questions, Pepper rolls her eyes. Despite that, she still smiles fondly at the two. Peter shoots her a look that screams _help me_ as Tony blatantly shows him off to his team. Pepper smiles knowingly.

 _You know you love it_ , she mouths. _Enjoy_ _it while it lasts_.

Tony puts on his dazzling billionaire front and answers questions with ease. Some are about the Iron Man suit and the technology used to develop it, but most are about Peter. _Where did you find him? How much do you actually work with him every week? Does Parker actually know Spider-Man?_

Peter’s face is beet red. Tony seems to enjoy this fact. He praises the kid even more and laughs internally when the flush somehow manages to get darker than it already is.

Tony’s in the middle of answering Betty’s question about college internships when an earsplitting sound suddenly pierces the air. It’s too high for any human ears to pick up, but Peter’s sensitive hearing immediately starts to scream in pain. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard, but higher in pitch and a thousand times louder.

Peter drops to his knees, covering his ears. God it _hurts_. It feels like he’s being stabbed in the brain over and over again. He wants to open his eyes and hunt wildly for the source, but he’s too busy screwing them together in pain. Someone is screaming, and he thinks it might be him.

“Pete!” Tony says with a muffled voice. It’s hard to hear over the drone of the high pitched sound. “Peter, what’s wrong?”

It’s excruciating. He can vaguely feel someone gripping his hand and his face pressed into the fabric of a suit. The noise crescendos and Peter wants more than anything for the world to fade to black.

Suddenly, there’s a crashing sound and the noise just stops. It’s an instant relief. Peter relaxes, breathing harshly through his mouth. He’s disoriented. God, where is that awful ringing coming from?

“BOMB!” Someone screams. Everything seems so far away. There’s muffled screaming, as if he’s listening to things happen underwater. When he opens his eyes they immediately lock on to a black sphere rolling across the floor.

Peter’s spider senses go haywire. He’s confused and disoriented, but he knows in an instant that he needs to get that thing out of here and away from his team. So he stumbles to his feet, ignoring the horrified cries behind him, and races forward to scoop up the ticking bomb.

It’s not the most well thought out plan. Seeing nowhere to put it, he steels himself, takes off in a sprint, and throws himself out of the nearest window.

There’s a brief second of panic, where he actually considers the severity of his actions. But gravity catches up to him in the next instant and immediately sends him plummeting to the pavement below.

The wind whistles past him, stinging his painful ears. He can barely think, everything is too loud. He’s falling with his back to the ground, staring up at the expansion of blue above. Any other day he would have stopped to appreciate the beauty of such a clear sky.

But the streets of New York loom ominously close beneath him, and he has to do his best to swallow his fear. Peter’s thoughts are muddy, but he realizes he’s still holding the ticking device in his hands. If that thing exploded on the streets below it would still pose a risk to civilians.

So he does the only thing he can think of. Peter winds his arm back like he’s about to pitch for the World Series and flings the bomb as far and as hard as he can skyward.

Things could have gone horribly wrong from there on out, but thankfully Peter has the aiming skills and the muscle strength to execute his plan. He’s also a good 130 floors off the ground still, despite the fact that he’s plummeting like a rock towards the pavement. The bomb sails farther and farther up into the sky before detonating in a fiery cloud above the tower.

He’s never seen anything more beautiful. It’s enough to make up for the fact that he’s about to become a pancake on the sidewalk in about fifteen seconds.

Peter really should have brought his suit. Not even that, just his web-shooters. But there’s no use crying over spilled milk. Despite the wind whistling in his ears, Peter inhales deeply and takes one last appreciative look at the sky. It’s not such a bad day to die.

Just as he closes his eyes something metallic clamps down on his arm. Peter’s eyes shoot open as he’s met with the glorious radiance of red and gold armor in the midday sun.

Forget what he said earlier, the Iron Man suit is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

There’s the whine of the thrusters as Tony gently slows his fall. Peter feels giddy with relief. Oh god, he’s not going to actually die today. He reaches up to grab the suit more securely and clings to his mentor like his life depends on it. A laugh bubbles in his throat.

“Hold on tight kiddo, we’re going up.” Tony’s voice announces through the speakers as they rocket skywards. Peter takes a moment to process just how far he fell.

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.” He murmurs.

They reach the window, and it takes Peter a second to realize that there is no glass, just shattered pieces littering the ground and an empty window frame. Tony maneuvers them through with ease and sets him down gently in the center of the room. He’s immediately pulled into the arms of someone with strawberry-red hair.

“Jesus Christ, Peter,” Pepper cries, gripping him like she’s afraid he’s going to fall through the window again. “Honey you can’t do that to us, we can't afford to lose you.”

Peter feels weak yet weightless, almost like he’s floating. He presses his face into her neck, nods, and leans on her for support. He doesn't like to see Pepper cry. He doesn’t want her to cry.

Vaguely, he hears the sound of Tony stepping out of the suit and ordering FRIDAY to track down the bomber. He makes sure she alerts the authorities before gathering Peter and Pepper in a bone-crushing hug. His hands grip the back of his kid’s shirt like he’s afraid he’s going to disappear.

“Peter you self-sacrificial piece of shit,” Tony says hoarsely. “You’re not allowed to die on my watch.”

Peter relaxes. He might not have May with him, but this still feels safe and right. He nods tiredly and sinks into Tony’s side. Peter succumbs to the ringing in his ears and the pain thrumming through his skull. He trusts that he’s in good hands. 

 

* * *

 

When he finally wakes up early the next morning, it’s to Tony and Pepper curled up on identical chairs next to his bed. He’s in his room in the tower and his head no longer feels like splitting itself open. It’s not a bad way to start the day.

When they finally wake he finds out that the high pitched noise was part of the attack, and that it actually shattered the reinforced glass walls of Pepper’s office. It was a pitch so high that normal humans wouldn’t be able to hear it, but his enhanced senses picked it up. They said his ears started bleeding right after he collapsed.

Had Peter not heard it, they might not have been alerted of the dangerous situation. Tony wouldn’t have reacted so quickly with activating the nanotech suit, and who knows what state the tower would have been in.

“You are never allowed to sacrifice yourself like that again.” Tony warns, rubbing his chest, “I’m getting old kid, my heart can’t take it.”

May rushes over as soon as her shift at the hospital is over, and he has to endure a teary lecture all over again. He knows she’s actually proud of him though, which makes it a bit more bearable. Once she’s finished her rant she hugs Peter for a solid five minutes and refuses to let go.

Peter checks his phone later that day to find twenty-three missed calls from Ned and even a few from MJ asking him to text her when he wakes up. They’re the best friends Peter can ask for. He facetimes them to show he’s okay and promises to say hi to Tony and Pepper and May for them.

Later on, he finds out that his team watched the entire thing go down in the office, and they thank him endlessly. Flash doesn’t call him Penis Parker for a solid three months. He did save their lives, after all.

A week later, a week after he could have _died_ , he’s watching a movie in the living room with Tony and Pepper. May is working a late shift, and Peter’s going to see her tomorrow morning, He’s got his head on his mentor’s shoulder and his legs draped over Peppers. Everything is right with the world.

He smiles as Tony’s hand travel up to his hair and begins to comb through his unruly locks.

Peter may have Parker luck when it comes to field trips, but when comes down to having quality people in his life, he's just about the luckiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment please? It means a lot :)
> 
> Also follow me on Instagram @aliteralskittle!


End file.
